


Taking the test (Irondad Spiderson)

by willowbot2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Divergent, Irondad, Other, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Peter Parker and Tony Stark are captured by HYDRA and are forced to take the dauntless test from Divergent.  Please comment!  :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

(I do not own any of these charactors from Marvel or Divergent)

Peter lay in a metal bed, he was tied down with vibraniom rope. Tony lay next to him. Both were only in there boxers. The metal felt cold against their bare skin. 

A man in a lab coat walked in, carring a neadle with syrom inside. Peter reconised the syrom. "Hey, Mr.Stark?" He said trying his best to warn his mentor of what was to come. "I know that syrom. In eighth grade we read a book called, Divergent. At the end of the year, we watched the movie. That's the special syrom, they use it on daultless." Tony nods. He tries to think about anything, except the thing his prodege just said. 

The man sticks the neadle into Tony first, then into Peter. Tony starts feeling tired, untill he falls asleep. 

When he wakes up, he's in a cave. He looks around, only to see Peter next to him. "I know what's happening." He said. "There testing us. If we stay here for to long we will die!" At that word, Tony heard a voice behind him. It sounded like someone he knew. Peter and Tony turned around to see, the same people who captured Tony in the cave. "Don't hurt him!" Tony shouted pointing to Peter. Peter gasped, as one of the men grabbed him by his hair. Another grabbed Tony. Both were lead into a small room, with buckets of water sitting by chairs. A man put a mask over Peter's face, and one around Tony. They tied it tightly around their necks. Peter was dunked in first. He could feel water going into his nose. It burned when it reached his lungs. For a split second, he got air. But it changed quickly. After the fifth time, Peter screamed. "Mr. Stark! We have to fight!" Tony nodded, as he kicked the man behind his legs. The man dropped Tony, and he got up to help Peter. Suddenly, the vision changed.

It turned into something different. Now Peter and Tony were flying into a black-hole. Tony was shouting something, and Peter was frozen. As the hole closed, and Tony and Peter would be stuck their forever, Peter realised, they had to excape. He started trying got move his body out of the hole. It felt usless though. It was like swimming up a river. Peter screamed in anger. The scream broke Tony out of his trance. "We have to get out!" He shouted. "If we don't make it." Peter said in a teary voice. "I've always saw you as a second dad." Tears slid down Tony's face. "I've always loved you." Tony said. Now Peter was sobbing. He felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down at his waist, to see iron arms around him. Peter clung onto Tony as the vision changed again.

It changed to a boy's bedroom. Tony looked around in awe. "This was my bedroom." It had sky blue walls with clouds on it. Toys were littered all over the floor, and a box TV was placed on the corner of a dresser. As the scene set, Tony and Peter could hear a man screaming outside the room. Tony quickly ran to the bed. "We have to hide!" Tony said quietly. Peter followed him. "From wah..." His sentence was cut short to an angry man slamming open the door. He had a belt in his hand, and looked willing to hit anyone with it. Peter was shocked to see a woman littered with bruises, to apeare by the door. "Tony! We have to go!" Tony shook his head like a little boy. "No, I-I can't." Peter hadn't been warned when the man brought the belt down on his back. He stumbled away from the man, and looked at Tony with desperate eyes. Tony got the corage to fight. He ran to his dad, and tackled him to the floor. He punched him in the face multipule times. "I'm not scared of you anymore dad!" He shouted punching even harder. The vision dissapared too. 

Another vison played. Tony and Peter were stuck under rubble again. "Mr. Stark!" He screamed. "Please help me!" Tony grabbed Peter's hand. "When did this happen?" He asked. "On Homecoming night, when I faught the Vulture. He topled a building on top of me!" He sobbed. Tony looked inraged. "That dick thought it would be 'cool' to crush Tony Stark's little spider and get away with it!" He shouted. "When we get out of this mess, I'm killing that dick of a man." Peter nodded. "Pete, how did you get out last time?" He asked. "I pushed the concreate off of me." He said. "Okay, we will push at the same time." Peter nodded. They pushed at the same time with all their might. As soon as the heater tumbed off of them, the vision changed.

Now both Peter and Tony were standing over a man dying. "Uncle Ben!" Peter screamed. He got on his knees and tried to stop the bleeding. "Mr. Stark we have to stop the murderer." Peter watched his uncle die again, before running off to catch the muderer. Tony jumped infront of the car the murderer was driving, and stopped it. Peter grabbed the man by the throat, and threw him the ground. "You murderer you killed my uncle!" He stomped on the mans face, breaking his nose. "You-you dick!" He screamed. "I want you dead!" Tony grabbed Peter and wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay, buddy. Calm down. good job." The vision changed again.

This time it was a boy's bed room again. Star Wars figures were everywere. Peter's eyes were wide. "Mr. Stark. I'm sorry." A boy who looked around Peter's age, appered on the bed. "Hey, Einstien. Do you want to play a game?" Peter paused. He didn't want to. "Oh, and you have a friend. He can help me." Tony looked confused. "Einstien, you have to pose." Peter slowly walked over to the bed in fear. He got down on his knees, and pulled down his pants and boxers. "Good boy." The teen prased. Tony realised what was happening and ran over to the boy. "You get off him! Now!" He shoved him away. "You pervert. Stay away!" 

Tony woke in shock. He looked next to him to see Peter. He was also awake. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. "Mr. Stark!" He cried, running to his mentor. The Avengers were circled around them. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and held him closley to his chest. "I love you, Peter." Peter let out a sob. "I-I love you, too." He looked up at Tony. "Did your dad really do that?" Tony nodded quietly. "Yes." He wispered. "Did that boy really do that to you?" Peter nodded, and went back to crying in his mentor's chest.


	2. Quitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quit

Sorry... I just suck at wrighting. I love it but it doesn't love me so I have to. I hope you find a better auther. Bye


End file.
